GKA-48 civilian carbine
I made this after seeing daemon99's (https://www.deviantart.com/daemon99) PZ53: http://fav.me/dcz4y8d Something about its shape just spoke to me and after getting the all clear, I set about thinking how I could make a gun that reflected the spirit behind the PZ53 (at least in my head) - a common, borderline standard gun that is picked up by a separatist movement within a Russian-esque country and is then modified to suit their needs. I got this mostly from how it looked and the model name, sure, but it still is a pretty cool gun anyway. Below is the bog-standard GKA-48, not really notable aside of being easy to modify and just running no matter what you throw at it...but is the one and only Anafasiev Design Bureau really going to fix a gun that is so plentiful and in widespread circulation? As written above, credit to daemon99 for the inspiration. GKA-48 factory model The GKA-48 (гражданский карабин Афанасьева, Civilian Carbine of Afanasiev) is a curious little rifle that has been making the rounds as of late. It received little to no fanfare upon being introduced into the market, but it soon caught on like wildfire thanks to being affordable, reliable and stylish while not letting down in the performance department.* The distinctive sleek, elegant lines can be directly attributed to the Afanasiev Design Bureau and their insistence on making their designs as lightweight and slim as possible while still retaining the reliability one would expect from such specialists.** It chambers a proprietary round, the 9.2x39mm Sosna, that is tailored for various uses - from plinking to hunting small game and also personal defense, with hollow point loads being quite popular for such purpose. Many find this round to be more than adequate for something fired out of a civilian gun, which is saying something due to its somewhat low velocity. *** As the first popular weapon conceived by ADB, the GKA-48 is also the first to bear the institution's chosen logo for firearms: an eye looking forwards to progress. * Most of these sales were made for army reservists. ** The weapon has been noted to be stupidly easy to modify, however. ADB was warned to rectify this ASAP. *** High-velocity, overpressured 9.2mm Sosna loads do exist but they are also highly sought after by the reservists who use them. **** There is some contention to this fact; as production engineers from rival bureaus believe this eye is, in fact, there to mock them for not producing such a successful weapon GKA-48 automatic mod An illegal modification of the GKA-48, generally known as the GKA-48 Auto as none are exactly alike but still are constructed in more or less the same way - the heat shield of the original weapon is cut down along with its gas piston, the stock is either cut down or replaced enitrely and the weapon gains a fully automatic firemode. The exemplar showed to the right is of above-average condition, as evidenced by the craftsmanship exhibited in its handguard which incorporates a foregrip. It also has a rather crude folding stock, consisting of two bent pipe pieces drilled through and nailed in place to a small section of wood. The stock's shoulder pad itself seems to have come from a small portion of a motorcycle's tyre as well. The logo of the Afanasiev Design Bureau has also been ground off - in its place is instead an unknown symbol consisting of two crossed swords. GKA-48 autos tend to be about as large as a SMG, despite firing the 9.2x39mm cartridge and thus having superior firepower. They are also wildly innacurate and tend to jam mid-fire, but some instances are of much better craftsmanship than others. GKA-48 hunt mod GKA-48 hunt conversions tend to be done by expert gunsmiths, as much of the core firearm is changed or swapped - for starters, it uses the 7.62x54mmR round and has its iron sights removed so a high power scope may be used. Despite the stress inflicted on the receiver and bolt, the GKA-48 hunt is one of the softer-shooting rifles out there. This is probably helped by the fact that unlike the GKA-48 auto, it takes much more skill than just sawing it down. The bipod's design varies wildly in each of them, but this particular example has a rather inneficient design. Perhaps due to not having much of a place to mount the bipod, the gunsmith behind it instead chose to simply add a freely rotating sleeve around the new barrel, then a steel block above it where he installed the bipod's legs. Despite this odd choice that hinders accuracy whenever the bipod is folded or unfolded, the design of its legs and feet are actually quite sound. A small palm rest has also been added below the new pistol grip, further emphasizing its role as a sniper's favored weapon. Category:Rifle Category:Alternate History Category:Russian Category:Carbines Category:SMG's Category:Sniper Rifles